


Life on the Edge

by VulpesNox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Games, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesNox/pseuds/VulpesNox
Summary: Harry needs to learn some self control, and Bill has a few ideas of how to help.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 280





	Life on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> If you think of tags that I should have included, let me know! But I think I've covered basically everything!

The noise and bustle around the table wasn’t anything unusual, in truth it was something Harry had grown quite used to as an honorary member of the Weasley family. Today however, Harry was having a hard time focusing on much of anything that was being said. 

He had heard something about the twins and how their joke shop was going these days, there was something about a promotion, but Harry couldn’t have told you who had been the topic of that part of the conversation. 

Shifting in his chair, Harry bit his lip as he was reminded of the situation he was currently in. 

“Harry, dear, are you alright?” Molly asked. 

Harry was sure she had asked the same thing ever since he had walked into the house with Bill nearly an hour ago. Forcing a smile he nodded. 

“I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley,” he said politely. 

“Are you sure you’re not coming down with something? You look flushed, and you’re sweating,” Molly said. 

“He’s fine, mum,” Bill insisted, however he did reach his hand over and place it on Harry’s forehead. “Though, he is a little warm,” the red head commented. 

Harry shot Bill a glare, batting his hand away from his head. The movement caused him to shift again, and he lowered his head onto his arms as he rested them on the table. 

“Harry, mate…” Ron said from beside him. 

“I’m fine,” Harry said through clenched teeth. He shuddered when he felt a large hand rubbing his back in what was supposed to be soothing motions, but in all honesty, it just added to the current issue Harry was having. 

As the hand dipped lower, Harry was impressed and mortified by Bill’s boldness when his fingers grabbed the hem of Harry’s pants and lifted them slightly. 

In one swift movement, Harry stood up, nearly toppling his chair over as he suddenly ran from the kitchen, ignoring the worried calls for him. Taking the steps two at a time, Harry locked himself in the loo. Leaning against the door, he opened his trousers. 

His hard cock now exposed, he gripped it. Consequences be damned, he started stroking himself quickly. Biting his lip to keep the noise from being too loud, he grunted and gasped as he worked his hand quickly over the hard flesh. 

Reaching his free hand behind him, Harry found the base of the plug and started pushing on it, fucking himself with the toy that he’d been sat on all evening. Feeling it hit his prostate was Harry’s undoing, biting his lip harder, he groaned, his cock twitching and pulsing in his firm grip as he came. 

The tension slowly leaving him, Harry shuddered, his knees shaking and threatening to give out. Harry stared down at the mess he’d just made, a new kind of tension settling into his gut as he realized what he’d just done. 

A sharp rapping on the door and Harry jumped. 

“One second,” he said quickly, his voice trembling as bad as he was. 

He pulled his wand from the holster up his sleeve and vanished the mess, spelling himself clean. He tucked himself away quickly. The only evidence left of what he had done was the fact that his cock was no longer hard and his cheeks were likely more flushed than they had been. 

“Harry, it’s me,” Bill’s stern voice said through the doorway. 

“I… I know.” Harry hadn’t really thought anyone else would come after him, Bill wouldn’t have allowed it. 

“Then open the door,” Bill demanded softly. 

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping. He opened the door, backing away as Bill squeezed inside. Harry kept his gaze focused on their feet, standing with his hands at his sides. He didn’t say anything, there was nothing he could do, no excuse for his actions, and knew it. 

“You finished?” Bill asked. 

Harry felt his shoulders slump further and he nodded his head. 

“Use your words, Harry,” Bill encouraged. 

“Yes, Bill, I… I finished,” Harry admitted. 

“Did it feel good?” Bill continued the questions. 

Harry had to stop and think about that one for a second. 

“In the moment it did, but now… not so much,” he said softly, daring to lift his eyes slightly to look at the taller man. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” he asked. 

Bill smiled at him. “So much trouble, Harry.” He reached out. Lifting Harry’s head a bit more, Bill leaned in and kissed him. 

Harry moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt that larger mouth cover his own. He hoped that no one was any the wiser of their relationship, he knew he could have jeopardized everything tonight with his actions. It could have been Molly that had come to find him, or Ron could have noticed the subtle touches Bill kept giving Harry all evening. 

The kiss was short lived and Harry resisted the urge to hold onto Bill as the older man stood up straight once more. 

“Come on,” Bill said, easily lifting Harry, carrying him bridal style. “You started this cerade of being sick, now follow through with it, and I’ll take you home with me.”

Harry smiled at that, and hid his face in Bill’s shoulder, shuddering as the plug in his ass shifted again. 

“Oh, there you are,” Molly said, and Harry kept his face hidden, not daring to disobey another order from Bill. “Is everything okay?” 

“He’s fine, mum, stomach bug I think. I’m gonna take him home,” Bill insisted. 

“Poor dear,” Molly sighed. “I told you he seemed off. Does he need any potions? I have some here.”

Harry heard a chair scraping on the floor, and felt more than saw Bill shake his head. 

“I think he just needs some sleep, mum, he’ll be fine,” Bill insisted. “I’ll floo call you tomorrow and let you know how he is.”

Harry felt them both turn, a moment later the cool night air was hitting his face as Bill stepped outside. But he still didn’t lift his head, he hadn’t been told he could yet. A few more steps away from the house, and Bill tightened his hold on Harry, twisting on the spot. Harry yelped, clenching his eyes shut as they suddenly apperated back to Bill’s flat. 

Harry took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he focused on calming his still spinning stomach. Bill cradled him close, sitting on the sofa with him, and Harry snuggled closer to the warm body as Bill started rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“Still don’t like that very much, huh?” Bill questioned. 

Harry slowly shook his head before nuzzling into Bill’s neck, gently kissing the skin there, smiling as he heard a very soft intake of air from the red head. 

“Though, clearly you’re not feeling that sick this time,” Bill chuckled, tilting his head and giving Harry access to his neck. 

Harry took advantage of the silent invitation, opening his mouth to nip at the sensitive skin there while Bill continued rubbing circles on his back. Working his lips and teeth over the crook of Bill’s neck, smiling when he heard the older man let out a shaky breath. It wasn’t often that Harry was given this kind of control, and he was certainly better at knowing what to do with it than he had been a year ago. 

Shifting in Bill’s lap, Harry moved to straddle him, careful not to agitate the plug still firmly seated inside himself. Harry let his own hands rub down the thin body, working them under the shirt that hid the subtle muscles there. Bill was far from being as built as Charlie, who Harry had noticed more than once had a serious amount of muscle on him. 

Giggling into Bill’s neck, Harry nipped at it. 

“You know, it’s very disconcerting, having your teeth so close to my throat, and hearing you giggle like that,” Bill said. 

Harry giggled again. His fun was short lived when he felt two larger hands on his shoulders, pushing him back so that Bill could look at him properly. 

“Care to share your thoughts?” 

“Hmmm, not really?” Harry offered. “I know how you reacted last time I was thinking about Charlie’s muscles.” Harry smirked. 

“You’re straddling my lap, kissing my neck, touching my chest, and thinking about my brother?” Bill questioned. 

“Not on purpose,” Harry admitted. “He’s just nice to look at, very built, must be all the dragons he wrestles.”

“My brother doesn’t wrestle dragons, Harry.” Bill sighed. 

“Then how do you explain that six pack he has?” Harry shot back. 

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you really that taken with him? And how he looks?” 

Harry didn’t miss the note of jealousy in his voice. Bill’s possessive streak was something many people overlooked, simply seeing the kind and laid back nature he usually had. He knew how to talk to people, and Harry had witnessed first hand that Bill could walk into a room and leave an hour later with ten new friends. 

However, Harry had also experienced first hand what form Bill’s jealousy could take. It was likely one reason he got on with the Goblin’s so well too; they had a love for pretty things, and they were possessive of those pretty things. And while Harry didn’t fully understand how he fit into that category, according to Bill, he did. 

“He’s nice to look at,” Harry admitted carefully, not wanting to stoke the fire any more than he already had. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a fight between Bill and Charlie. “But I certainly wouldn’t want to be with anyone who had that much mass to them.” Harry smiled. 

“Good,” Bill said firmly. 

Reaching up, he cupped Harry’s face and brought him down for a fierce dominating kiss, one that Harry accepted willingly, opening his mouth to the intruding tongue, shuddering as Bill moved one hand down his back, trailing his finger down Harry’s spine, down to the hem of his pants, before dipping inside. 

Harry shuddered, moaning softly into the kiss as he pushed his hips back against the questing hand, letting out a gasp as the plug shifted inside him, reminding Harry of its presence once more, not that it was easy to forget the toy completely, Harry just found himself being distracted far too easily by other things. 

Bill chuckled into the kiss, before removing his hands from Harry’s person. Whining at the lack of touch, Harry pulled back from the kiss first, pouting at Bill. 

“What?” Bill questioned. “You think I was going to reward you after what you did during dinner tonight?” 

Harry’s face fell, and he sat back on Bill’s lap. “So this is my punishment?” Harry asked, not liking the idea of his punishment being that Bill wouldn’t touch him. 

The red head seemed to have read his thoughts though, and reached up cupping Harry’s cheek, running a thumb over it gently. 

“Even if I wanted to, I could never stop touching you,” Bill said. “But, you have already found release this evening, don’t you think it’s only fair that you return the favour for me? Let’s enjoy this evening, as I need time to think of a proper punishment for your actions.”

Harry smiled at him. “What would you like me to do, Erus,” he questioned, feeling a full body shudder as the simple phrase seemed to take hold like some kind of magic spell, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine, and knew that Bill felt something similar as his eyes suddenly darkened with lust. 

Bill leaned back on the sofa, spreading his arms out over the back, exposing his body as he looked at Harry. “Undress me,” Bill ordered. 

Harry simply nodded, reaching his hands out slowly to lift Bill’s shirt, letting his hands once again dance over the hidden muscles. Harry knew it wasn’t his job to tease Bill with his touches, however, he also knew that the red head wasn’t exactly going to stop him either, so long as the end result was still the same. 

Lifting the shirt, Harry paused when he ran into an issue, as Bill had yet to move his arms to help Harry with his task. Biting his lip, Harry lifted his eyes to look at Bill, shuddering at the amused smile he was receiving. 

“Could you…” Harry gestured. 

“Use your words, Harry,” Bill said.

“Could you lean forward, and lift your arms?” Harry requested, his voice soft, and his cheeks gaining a red tint as he fought off a blush. 

“Certainly,” Bill said, doing as requested. 

Harry felt a thrill run through him, as it did nearly every time Bill listened to him. Harry wanted to make quick work of Bill’s shirt, however, that wasn’t the point of their game, nothing in their relationship was ever fast, as Bill preferred to take his time with a lot of things. 

Forcing himself to move slowly, Harry lifted the shirt up higher, letting his fingers dance across the now bare skin. Making sure the fabric of the shirt didn’t catch on Bill’s earring, Harry tossed it aside, before shifting himself back on Bill’s knees. 

“Trousers too,” Bill said, not that he needed to, but Harry simply smiled and nodded. 

Reaching his hands down, Harry found the button easily, popping it open. He pulled the zipper slowly, watching as the barest minimum of ginger hair was revealed. It had Harry’s lips twitching into a wider smile, as he never stopped being amused that Bill was truly ginger from head to toe. 

Hooking his fingers in the waistband, Harry gave the trousers a firm jerk down, pulling a laugh from Bill as he slid down the sofa. 

“You that determined to do it on your own?” Bill asked. 

“It was worth a try,” Harry said with a smile, slipping further back, trying to put all his focus on the task at hand, rather than his own bodies excitement. 

He slid off Bill’s knees and down to the floor, his hands still gripping the fabric of the trousers, he gave them another firm jerk, forcing Bill forward again until his ass was nearly hanging off the couch. With a laugh, Bill lifted himself up to sit up properly again, and when he did so, Harry took advantage of the movement, pulling Bill’s trousers and pants down in one swift motion. 

Harry grinned widely, proud of himself as he looked up at Bill, the red head looked stunned for a second before throwing his head back and laughing loudly, one hand moving to rest on his forehead. 

“You really are something else,” Bill shook his head. 

Harry’s grin faded slightly, trying to analyse what Bill could possibly mean by that; he seemed amused by what Harry had done, but perhaps it hadn’t been the right move, or wasn’t what Bill had actually wanted. 

“Harry,” Bill said, leaning forward, one hand cupping his chin, forcing Harry to look at him. He didn’t say anything else as he leaned in and kissed him again. Any questions, hesitation or self doubt Harry might have had building, melted away with the kiss. 

Closing his eyes, Harry allowed himself to just feel the warmth of Bill, the hand on his chin that was squeezing slightly, holding him still, the tongue that forced it’s way passed his lips. The game was progressing forward, and Harry let it, pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, because those negative thoughts didn’t matter; the only thing that did was his Erus, his lover, his protector, his owner, his master. 

\------------x

Harry sighed softly as he was pulled from sleep by gentle fingers rubbing through his hair, scratching his scalp. He smiled and turned his head into the touches, keeping his eyes closed as he allowed Bill’s hand to explore his exposed body. 

It wasn’t often that Bill let him spend the night, so Harry wanted to take advantage of waking up next to the red head while he could. 

The hand left his hair, trailing down his neck. The touches were feather light and gave Harry goosebumps. He shivered, and shifted on the bed, biting his lip as Bill’s fingers trailed a line down his cheek, neck and chest, coming to stop near one of Harry’s nipples. 

Tracing slow circles around it, Harry arched his back, shuddering as Bill avoided the sensitive area, just continued circling it slowly. Twisting his body, trying to force Bill to touch him more, he let out a loud whine when the hand was removed instead. 

“Use your words, Harry,” Bill instructed. 

“Please,” Harry whispered, cracking open his eyes to look up at the older man leaning over him. 

Bill simply raised a questioning eyebrow at him, just silently waiting for Harry to say something more. 

Blush coloring his cheeks, Harry locked eyes with Bill. 

“Please touch me,” Harry said. 

Bill didn’t say anything as he resumed his teasing touches, giving attention to his other nipple this time. Still avoiding touching the hardening nub directly, he circled it slowly. Harry arched his back again, moaning loudly when Bill leaned down and blew on it. 

“Bill, please touch me more,” Harry said, curious if the red head was going to make him actually say it directly. 

“Where do you want me to touch you, Harry?” Bill asked, circling his finger around Harry’s nipple once more, before flicking it. “Here?” he asked. 

Harry nodded his head quickly, but Bill was already moving his hand further down, tracing patterns down Harry’s stomach. 

“Here?” 

Harry nodded again, but knew Bill wouldn’t listen to the silent request. His breathing was coming faster as he watched in anticipation as Bill trailed his finger down even further, tracing the sensitive skin around Harry’s cock. 

“Or here?” 

“There!” Harry said quickly, “touch me there!” 

Bill flicked the sensitive appendage and Harry cried out, though not entirely in pain as his cock twitched in excitement to the rough treatment. 

“Are you sure you want to be touched there?” Bill asked. 

“Yes, please, Bill,” Harry pleaded, shifting his hips in anticipation, locking eyes with those enticing blue ones, Harry noticed the mischievous expression for the first time since waking up. 

“Are you sure you deserve to be touched here?” Bill asked, trailing a finger slowly along the hardening cock. “I mean, it just got some attention last night.” Bill removed his hand. 

Harry swallowed hard, remembering his slipup during dinner the night before. There wasn’t much he could say, though if he really wanted he could end the game for today, could demand Bill just continue and stop teasing him, however it had been months since Harry felt the need to end the game, and he was truly curious about what ‘punishment’ Bill had thought up. 

“No,” Harry said softly. 

“No what?” Bill inquired. 

“I don’t deserve to be touched, I broke the rules, how would you punish me, Erus?” Harry asked, lowering his gaze, slipping back into the game fully, filling the same chill of excitement run through his body. 

“I think my Cicaro needs a lesson in restraint,” Bill smirked, moving his hand teasingly around Harry’s inner thighs. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I try, I really do, it just… I can’t help it,” Harry said with a pout. 

Bill leaned down and kissed him, and Harry accepted the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck, holding onto him tighter as he shifted his hips, trying to force Bill to even brush against his hardening cock. This action got him another flick from Bill’s finger, causing Harry to yelp into the kiss, breaking it with a gasp. 

“I have a special spell that I’ve wanted to try out on you,” Bill said. 

Harry tilted his head to the side curiously. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Bill shook his head. 

“You have to trust me, cicaro,” Bill said, reaching to the bedside table to retrieve his wand. “But it is a suitable punishment I think.” 

Harry seriously contemplated that. There had been a few spells they had used in their games before, some Harry really liked, and honestly looked forward to using again, others hadn’t been very well received, and had cut any play time short. He did trust Bill, if he didn’t he wouldn’t be laying here naked with him, and he certainly wouldn’t allow Bill to do some of the many things he already had. 

Smiling softly, Harry nodded his head once, speaking before he could be reprimanded for not using his words again. “I trust you.”

Bill nodded and stood up, holding his wand. Harry kept his eyes locked on Bill’s face, and tried not to panic as the wand tip was pointed at him. It was the one part he never got used to, lying there and simply letting someone else use magic on him. 

“Will it hurt?” Harry couldn’t stop himself from asking. 

Bill’s features softened. “No,” he answered. “But if it does, and you need to stop at any point, you know what to say.”

Harry nodded his head in agreement. 

“Harry,” Bill said warningly. 

“I understand,” Harry said, knowing that while Bill never let him get away with simple gestures, always insisting that he use his words, times like this it was the most important, because a simple gesture could be mistaken for something else. 

Bill pointed his wand at Harry once more. Harry took a deep slow breath, and waited. 

“Gallus Obstructionum.” The spell was said loud and clear, and a moment later the spell hit his chest, sending a warmth spreading through his body, before it slowly settled around one area near his cock. 

“Now,” Bill smirked, putting his wand down. “Why don’t you show me how you touched yourself last night? Don’t you think it’s a shame that I missed such a show?” 

Harry wanted to insist that there wasn’t much to it, he’d been so worked up, so eager for release that he’d just worked himself until he’d found it. But he understood the order loud and clear. Shifting to get comfortable on the bed, Harry reached down to grab himself. 

“Were you lying on a bed in the loo?” Bill asked. 

Harry’s head jerked up. 

“No, Erus,” he said. 

“Then you were sat down on the floor?” Bill continued. 

Harry felt his cheeks heating up. “I… no, Erus,” Harry said with a sigh. 

“Then, where do you think you should be?” Bill smirked. 

Harry slowly slid off the bed. 

“I’m sorry, do you want me to go stand in the loo and do this again? Or is this fine?” Harry asked, not sure what Bill was really looking for. 

“Against the bedroom door should be fine,” Bill gestured and Harry nodded, moving to get himself into position. His cheeks felt hot as he leaned against the cool wood, sending another shiver through him as he reached down to touch himself. 

His slender fingers wrapped around the appendage that had started going soft while Bill had put the spell on him, however, knowing he was being watched it only took a few good strokes and teasing touches to get himself half hard again. Harry could still feel the heat from the spell, and he was still curious as to what it was supposed to do, he was also curious as to how any of this was a form of punishment, as he worked his hand over his cock slowly, working himself up to full hardness. 

A moan from the bed drew Harry’s attention, and he dared to look up, watching Bill fondle himself, his eyes fixed on Harry’s own hand. This gave Harry a strange sense of encouragement; knowing that just the sight of him was turning Bill on was enough to have Harry working his hand faster, squeezing the tip of his cock, running the thumb over it, teasing the slit before moving back down. 

“That’s it, work yourself up, nice and hard for me,” Bill said, his voice sounding rough with lust. 

Harry did as he was told, moving his hand faster, feeling his climax building quickly. 

“Is that how you touched yourself last night?” Bill asked. 

Harry nodded his head, mouth open as he panted. 

“Use your words, Harry,” Bill prompted. 

“Y-yes,” Harry gasped out, biting his lip and moaning as his release ebbed away slightly, he worked his hand faster, squeezing harder, his hips started moving into his hand. 

“Yes what?” Bill asked in a low voice. 

“I… I touched myself, like, like this,” Harry forced out, whining as he felt himself nearing the edge once more. 

“You came so hard, didn’t you?” Bill asked. 

“Yes,” Harry said again. “Yes, I did,” 

“And it felt good?” Bill prompted. 

Harry wanted to whine at him to shut up as he felt release slip away again. He was teetering right on the edge, he just needed a little something more to get him there. 

“Yes,” Harry answered again after a moment, knowing Bill was waiting for one. 

“And now? You want to cum now, don’t you?” 

“YES!” Harry practically screamed, his hips working almost frantically as he started fucking his own hand. 

There was a larger hand on his own then and Harry jerked his head up, unsure when Bill had stood from the bed, Harry could only manage to let out a pitiful whine as his hand was slowly eased away by Bill’s larger one. 

“You won’t be able to cum, Harry, no matter how hard you try,” Bill admitted. “That spell will keep you right on the edge. And until I release it, you don’t.” 

Harry wanted to cry, but he didn’t want to stop either, so instead he lifted his head to look at Bill. 

“What can I do, to make it up to you?” Harry asked. 

“Well, how about you come back over to the bed and show me how truly sorry you are for disobeying me last night, and for nearly getting caught,” Bill suggested. 

Harry nodded, waiting for Bill to move first before he eagerly followed him. Bill sat on the edge of the bed, his hard cock standing erect and Harry knelt in front of him, tentatively wrapping his hands around the hard flesh, stroking it slowly, smiling as he felt it twitch under his palm. 

“You can touch yourself all you want today, but remember, you’re only causing yourself frustration,” Bill said. 

Harry nodded in understanding, wrapping his lips around the tip of Bill’s cock before he could be ordered to use his words. He knew a simple blowjob like this wasn’t likely to earn Bill’s ‘forgiveness’, so Harry was already going through other ways he could entice Bill to lift the curse. 

Working his hand over the thick shaft, Harry concentrated most of his mouth's attention on the tip, swirling his tongue around the swollen head, sucking gently on it. He’d never found the taste overly pleasant, however, it hadn’t disgusted him as he once thought it might. 

Bill moaned and Harry’s lips twitched into as much of a smile as he could manage. Bill shifted on the bed then, and Harry felt the older man spread his legs wider, making more space for Harry’s slender body. Taking the invitation, Harry shuffled forward on his knees, keeping one hand wrapped around the base of Bill’s cock, Harry lifted the other, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Bill’s inner thigh. 

Harry diverted all his focus into bringing Bill pleasure, ignoring his own body's needs for now, Harry sucked on the tip of Bill’s cock, pulling more into his mouth, running his tongue along the very tip of it. He started working his hand over the base of the shaft, squeezing gently. 

Lifting his eyes upward, Harry looked at Bill’s face, the calm, yet possessive expression that Bill was giving him sent a shudder through Harry’s body. Squeezing his hand harder, working it a little faster he started bobbing his head. The cock was hard and heavy on his tongue, and licked at it, pressing his tongue firmly to the underside, feeling the appendage throbbing as the first beads of precum started leaking into Harry’s mouth. 

He swallowed, breathing deep and even through his nose as he worked his mouth, keeping his eyes focused on his Erus. He never wavered, keeping up the motion of his hand, his mouth, sucking, swallowing, breathing, and waiting. 

Bill finally let out a long low moan, tilting his head back, his eyes slipping closed, and Harry had to refrain from grinning, keeping his teeth away from the sensitive flesh, he let his hand slip away, and pushed forward, swallowing rapidly the second he felt the head of Bill’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

“Oh Fff-” Bill’s exclamation was cut off as Harry’s throat constricted, the muscles protesting as they squeezed and fluttered and Harry pulled the cock in further, not stopping until he felt his nose brush against Bill’s abdomen. 

“Bloody hell,” Bill breathed out, but Harry stayed where he was, swallowing repeatedly around the flesh as his body tried to clear his airway. Letting his hand slip down, he grabbed his own cock, stroking himself, his eyes drifting closed as Bill’s hand snaked through his hair, gripping his head. And Harry knew that Bill would be taking control of the pace from here on. 

Gentle tugs on his hair, Harry allowed himself to be eased off Bill’s cock, taking in deep lungfuls of air, Harry lifted his gaze once more to look at Bill, his hand still working at his own cock, knowing he couldn’t reach completion, however still enjoying the spikes of pleasure as he got close, only to have the sensation fade away. 

Bill didn’t say anything, however Harry got the feeling he was looking for something, those blue eyes bore into him, and Harry didn’t know what the older man was waiting for, so he was unable to give him the answer. 

Harry let out a soft whine, his eyes slipping closed for a moment, the tip of Bill’s cock still in his mouth as the red head hadn’t fully removed it. Harry pressed his tongue against the slit again, lapping up the precum that was gathering there, feeling his own orgasm building again, he was so, so close this time, he could practically feel it. His cock throbbed painfully, he was right on the edge, and then, he wasn’t. 

The sob that nearly escaped him that time was cut off as Bill started easing his head back down onto the cock, this time lifting his hips to help press his cock back down Harry’s throat. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Bill said, his cock just far enough down Harry’s throat to trigger the reflex again. Harry swallowed, forcing the cock deeper once more, he tried to press forward, but Bill stopped him from moving as the hand in Harry’s hair tightened. 

Harry felt his breath catch as the thick cock filled his throat, once again blocking his airway. Bill held him there once more, watching Harry with a curious expression. 

“So willing, and vulnerable,” Bill said. “You’d let me do anything to you.” 

It was a statement, Harry knew that, but he tried to nod his head in agreement. Because he knew Bill was right, Harry would do anything for him, and let the older man have his wicked way with any part of him. 

“How many times have you been close to coming?” Bill asked, pulling Harry’s head back once more, allowing him to breath for a moment before forcing him back down. “Twice? Four, or are you pushing double digits now?” 

Harry tried to focus on the questions, but it was increasingly difficult, he worked his hand over the tip of his cock, gathering up the precum, using it to make his movements a little slicker as he pulled at his cock, his throat constricting as Bill used his mouth. 

Harry’s head was moved faster, and Bill started lifting his hips up off the bed, slowly fucking Harry’s throat. 

“Are you going to beg me for it?” Bill asked. 

Harry forced a whine out, trying once more to nod his head but stopped as Bill’s hips snapped forward, choking slightly at the sudden intrusion Harry lifted both hands to Bill’s thighs, his fingers digging in as he braced himself. 

A moment later, Bill’s second hand joined his first, fisting in Harry’s hair alongside the other, forcing Harry’s head back, the black haired man only had a moment to breathe before he was forced back down onto the throbbing shaft, and Bill moaned loudly. 

Harry felt dizzy, but excited, his cock twitching and bobbing as he rocked his own hips forward, looking for friction that wasn’t there while Bill continued fucking his throat, pressing his head down firmly and holding him there, allowing the muscles of Harry’s throat to massage and milk his cock. 

“Fuck,” Bill hissed out, pulling Harry off him roughly, he stood up, before guiding Harry’s mouth back to the head of his cock. “Make me cum, Harry, touch yourself while I use your mouth,” Bill ordered. 

Harry was more than happy to oblige, wrapping a shaking hand around his neglected cock, he started stroking it, it was painfully hard and sensitive, and Harry was sure that this time he might be able to break the curse himself, without Bill’s help. 

Opening his mouth wide, Harry shuddered as Bill pushed back in, starting slowly once more, letting Harry get used to the new angle, before Bill started rocking his hips again. 

Harry felt tears filling his eyes, tears of pain or pleasure he wasn’t sure, but he certainly didn’t care, moving his hand up his cock, Harry pressed his thumb against the tip, playing with the sensitive head. Each time Bill thrust forward Harry felt a jolt go through him, his cock twitching and leaking more precum. 

“Fuck, Harry, oh, fff-” Bill’s hands gripped his hair tighter, and Harry relaxed his throat as much as he could to accommodate the abuse it was receiving, stroking himself in time with Bill’s thrusts, Harry felt the pleasure building again, felt the tension in his gut. He was close, so, so close, and then it was gone, but Bill was coming, Harry could taste the first jet of seed as it hit his tongue. 

Coughing Harry pushed on Bill’s hips, pulling his head back just enough, fighting Bill’s hold until the red- head released him in favor of grabbing his own cock, fisting it to ride out his climax, spilling himself on Harry’s face, neck and chest. 

Harry was still gasping for breath as he couldn't seem to stop touching himself, he’d been so close, so convinced that this would be the time he’d get there. 

Harry was only dimly aware of Bill sitting back on the bed, taking a moment to catch his own breath, but Harry didn’t look at him, focusing his gaze on his aching cock as he pulled at it. 

“Do you want to cum?” Bill questioned, and Harry could only nod his head. “Use. Your. Words.” Bill reminded him and Harry felt like sobbing. 

“I want to cum!” He practically shouted. “Please, Bill, please!” he begged. 

“Next time I give you an order to not cum without permission, are you going to listen?” Bill asked. 

“Yes!” Harry did sob now, feeling the pleasure building faster than before. 

“Yes what?” Bill was teasing him, Harry knew it, but he didn’t know if he could handle much more. 

“I’ll listen, I’ll do anything you say, anything you want, anywhere you want, please, Erus, please let me cum!” Harry pleaded, lifting his teary gaze up to look at Bill. 

“Stop touching yourself,” Bill ordered and Harry screamed as he moved his hand away from his angry red cock. “Come sit on the bed, and I’ll help you.” 

Harry was on his feet before Bill could even finish the order, he scurried onto the bed, sitting on his knees, hands at his sides, legs spread wide. 

“Good boy,” Bill said and Harry’s eyes snapped up to look at him. 

“No… not… not that,” Harry said, biting his lip and Bill looked at him in confusion. “I’m not...” 

“Right," Bill said in understanding,"I’m sorry, Cicaro,” Bill corrected, sifting on the bed as well, he gave Harry a chaste kiss, before retrieving his wand from where he’d left it on the bed. He muttered something that Harry couldn't make out, but he assumed it must have been the counter spell to the one Bill had placed on him earlier. 

A moment later, Harry felt something warm and wet on his cock and he reached up on reflex, fisting his hands in Bill’s hair as his lover pulled his neglected cock into his mouth. “Oh god, oh god, oh god, Bill, I can’t, fuck, it’s…” Harry babbled, holding himself still as Bill worked his mouth over his cock. He didn’t deepthroat him like Harry had done for him, but the younger man didn’t mind, it still felt amazing, and it really was all he needed. 

He felt the heat building higher, burning hotter, his hands moved from Bill’s hair to his back, dragging his nails along the pale flesh as Bill sucked on him, silently demanding for Harry to cum. 

It was intense, Harry felt every muscle in his body lock, his nails digging into Bill’s back, the orgasm that ripped from him was almost painful, but very welcome. Harry threw his head back and screamed, his whole body shuddering. 

Bill held him as the tension slowly left him, the older man sitting up straight, he used his wand to clean Harry off before lying him back down on the bed, he leaned down and kissed him gently. 

Harry moaned weakly into the kiss, unable to do more than that for right now. “You get some more sleep, Cicaro, we’ll continue our games when you wake up,”

Harry smiled weakly at him, his eyes already closing. “Stay with me…” he requested. 

“Always,” Bill promised, kissing Harry’s cheek this time. “I love you, Harry,” 

“...love you too…” Harry breathed out, feeling himself already slipping into a deep sleep as he had no more energy to even stay awake for a proper conversation. The last thought Harry had before sleep overtook him, was a mental reminder to thank Bill for taking him in like this, for making him feel loved, and cared for, but most importantly, for making him feel alive.

END


End file.
